star_wars_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Pathfinder Wiki
'Welcome to the Star Wars Pathfinder Wiki' Welcome to the Star Wars Pathfinder wiki. This is a wiki dedicated to bringing the Star Wars Roleplaying game (originally printed for the OGL/D20 system) back to life. I've tried to alter this game for use with the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game, but it is also still usable with Dungeons and Dragons 3rd Edition and 3.5. I originally started working on this project about two years ago, back then I was simply keeping the files on my computer. At the time I was really interested in playing a Star Wars themed roleplaying game, but the licensing for such had apparently been bought by Fantasy Flight Games. My overall goal was to continue using the D20 system to play, but at the time I was also really excited about Pathfinder (aka Dungeons and Dragons 3.75). Most of this information you can find in the old Star Wars 3rd Edition books as well as the Star Wars Saga edition, with some minor alterations on my part. Some parts are my original work. However, I will not be putting as much time into this project as I had originally planned, and most of the information presented here will be what is of use to my gaming group, although I do hope to keep working on it to include all of the Star Wars Expanded Universe into the D20 format. I recommend Wookieepedia for all of your Star Wars informational needs. 'Eras of Galactic History' 'Pre-Republic Era (37,000 - 25,000 BBY)' This era explores the earliest days of the Je'daii Order, as the Force is explored on Tython in the Deep Core. Space travel is limited, though the ruthless Rakatan Infinite Empire spans the reaches of the known worlds, using dark Force techniques to power technology far in advance of their subjugated neighbors. Though this era spans some eleven thousand years, the only tale currently chronicled in this era takes place in 25,793 BBY. Earlier stories would have appeared in the Alien Exodus trilogy had the focus of the project not shifted away from the Star Wars Expanded Universe. 'Old Republic Era (25,000 - 1,000 BBY)' This era explores the earliest days of the Galactic Republic, its protectors, the Jedi Order, and its enemies, the Sith. Beginning with the formation of the Republic, it continues with the rises of muliple Sith Empires and ends with the defeat of the Brotherhood of Darkness at the Seventh Battle of Ruusan and the rebirth of the Republic in the Ruusan Reformation. Though this era spans twenty-four thousand years of history, the earliest tale of this era takes place only as far back as 5,000 BBY. Earlier Republic millenia are chronicled only as historical lore and legend. 'Rise of the Empire Era (1,000 - 0 BBY)' In this era, the Republic is seemingly in a golden age. However, the Sith, under Darth Bane, survive to plot against the Republic and the Jedi from the shadows. After centuries of Sith scheming, Palpatine, alias Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, sets events in motion which lead to the Clone Wars, a conflic that tears the Galaxy apart. At the end of the Clone Wars, Palpatine's master plan leads to the corruption of Anakin Skywalker into Darth Vader, the Great Jedi Purge, and the formation of the Galactic Empire. Yet there is still hope for the Galaxy, as the early exploits of heroes such as Han Solo and Lando Calrissian show. 'Rebellion Era (0 - 5 ABY)' As an Alliance to Restore the Republic forms, a young man named Luke Skywalker discovers his destiny: to become a Jedi Knight, like his father. Trained by Obi-Wan Kenobi and later Yoda, the last of the Republic's Jedi Masters, he rescues Princess Leia, joins the Rebel Alliance, and destroys the Empire's mighty Death Star at the Battle of Yavin. :::: Many other heroes fight alongside him in the pivotal battles of the Galactic Civil War, from the Battle of Yavin, to the Retreat from Hoth, to the pivotal Battle of Endor, where the Emperor, though not the entire Empire, is defeated. The Rebellion declares a New Republic, defeating such threats as the Ssi-Ruuk, the Nagai, the Tof, and resurgent Imperial Warlords. Because of how long it has been around, this era has more works (if all unlisted works are counted) than any other era. 'New Republic Era (5 - 25 ABY)' During this time period, a New Republic sweeps the Galaxy, liberating countless worlds, including the Galactic capital world, Coruscant. Before the New Republic can call itself safe, however, it must deal with a series of Imperial leaders, including Ysanne Isard, Warlord Zsinj, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Admiral Daala, and even the resurrected Emperor Palpatine himself. Aside from the remnants of the Empire, the Republic must deal with many external and internal threats during this period. As the Republic tries to bring peace to a fractious Galaxy, Luke Skywalker becomes a Jedi Master, and sets about establishing a New Jedi Order. He also meets the former Imperial assassin, Mara Jade, whom he eventually marries. His friend Han Solo and his sister Princess Leia also marry and have three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. After the Galactic Civil War finally ends in the Bastion Accords, Luke's niece and nephews become Jedi apprentices themselves. 'New Jedi Order Era (25 - 37 ABY)' During this era, an extra-galactic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong invades the Galaxy. The New Republic, the New Jedi Order, the Imperial Remnant, and the Chiss Ascendancy are all faced with these seemingly implacable invaders. Whole planets are laid to waste, and many heroes die. In the end, a Galactic Federation of Free Alliances is formed, uniting the ashes of the Republic with the Galaxy's other leading factions. After five years of war, the Galactic Alliance finally achieves victory. Only a few years later, however, the Alliance is faced with another crisis. The ancient Killik civilization resurfaces, under the influence of the Dark Nest. These servants of the Dark side of the Force foment a crisis within the Alliance, which escalates into a brief but intense war. 'Legacy Era (37 ABY - )' Though this era has a clearly-defined beginning, it has no end as of yet. It begins in 40 ABY, with the Galactic Alliance and the New Jedi Order dealing with the legacy of years of war and peace. Another crisis threatens to split the Alliance, as allies from previous wars find themselves on opposite sides during the Second Galactic Civil War. Meanwhile, Jacen Solo finds himself drawn to a mysterious figure: possibly the same agent of evil who figures in Luke Skywalker's visions. He becomes the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Caedus, and brings peace to the galaxy, uniting everyone against him. After his death, the Alliance is split in two, and the Empire takes over once again. Nearly one hundred years later, a new Sith Order and a new Galactic Empire dominate the Galaxy. Cade Skywalker, the last remaining heir to the Skywalker Legacy, may be the only one who can save the Jedi Order. 'Classes' 'The Light Side' *Jedi Consular *Jedi Guardian *Jedi Sentinel 'The Dark Side' *'Imperial Agent ' *'Sith Inquisitor ' *'Sith Warrior ' 'Independents' *'Bounty Hunter ' *Force Adept *Fringer *Noble *Scoundrel *Scout *Soldier *Tech Specialist 'Prestige Classes' *Crime Lord *Dark Force Witch *Dark Side Devotee *Dark Side Marauder *Sith Lord 'Species' *'Human ' *'Abyssin ' *'Adarian' *'Advozse' *'Cathar' *'Chiss' *'Dathomiri ' *'Miraluka' *'Mirialan' *'Rattataki' *'Sith "Pureblood" ' *'Togruta ' *[[Twi'lek|'Twi'lek']] *'Zabrak ' 'The Galaxy' *The Core Worlds *'The Inner Rim ' *'The Expansion Region ' *'The Mid Rim ' *'The Outer Rim Territories ' *'The Unknown Regions ' 'Factions' Below is a list and brief history of the many and various empires, factions, and governments that have effected the development of the Galaxy.' ' ' ' The Infinite Empire (Prior to 36,463 BBY - 25,200 BBY) The Hutt Empire (25,200 BBY - 15,000 BBY) Xim's Empire (25,130 BBY - 25,096 BBY) The Mandalorians (25,053 BBY - 738 BBY) ' ' The Old Republic (25,053 BBY - c. 1,000 BBY) The Hutt Cartel (15,000 BBY - ) The Chiss Ascendancy (5,000 BBY - ) 'Creator's Notes' I will not be including any mention to the timeline created by Walt Disney including "The Force Awakens" and "The Last Jedi" as I do not consider them canon. Look for that Bantha poo-doo somewhere else! 'Latest activity' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse